vertilinefandomcom-20200216-history
Abed Nadir
|image = Image:284px-S1-Abed_Nadir.jpg |imagewidth = 300 |caption = This is Batman Don Draper Bert Abed. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Brown Jamie Lee Curtis, NOT Haji from Johnny Quest, thank you Jeff Winger. |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Early 20s |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English, Arabic, Polish |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = In a fort made of carboard/blankets/etc. |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Community |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = http://tv_troper.livejournal.com |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Bayley }} Canon Information Background: Abed is a young twenty-something male from Riverside, Colorado that has an extremely profound and vast knowledge of pop culture. His father, Gobi, from Palestine, owns and runs a falafel stand, while his mother, an unnamed American woman of Polish descent, has left the family. Not much is known about Abed's childhood and adolescence, though he spent a great amount of time around his mother, teacher, and secret lover, the television. Abed grew to understand the world around him in the situational comedies and tropes perpetrated by the shows he watched, and this has infiltrated his social and emotional perception in extensive ways. Initially, Abed attends Greendale Community College in order to take business classes so that he can take over his father's falafel stand. He lives on campus in a dorm, eating lots of breakfast cereal, riffing movies, and hanging out with his roommate, Pavel. As a student in Senor Chang's Spanish 101 class, he joins a study group with a ragtag bunch of students headed by the pompous but lovable Jeff Winger. The group takes some getting used to, but Abed falls into place and understands the routine of the group much earlier than the other members due to his ability to perceive the actions of others based on their similar behaviors to television characters. Upon the insistence of fellow study group member Britta, Abed decides to take a film class because what he really wants to do is make films for a living. This brings him into conflict with his father, who really wants him to take over the falafel business, but after Abed shows him a film that he made about his father and mother, his father reconsiders and agrees to pay for Abed to take film classes. As Abed's first year at Greendale progresses, he develops a particularly derpy meaningful relationship with one Troy Barnes, a fellow member of the Spanish study group. Troy and Abed are really kids at heart, and this quality really shines through when they are together. Troy and Abed have done a number of dorky things, including building a blanket fort city, imitating Bert and Ernie, making up their own pretend daytime television show, and getting stuck in a vending machine. Near the end of their first year, Troy needed a new place to live, and was temporarily offended when Abed wouldn't invite him to room with him. However, Abed later explained that their friendship, in Troy's words, was like "a giant cookie", and that too much of it could be a bad thing. He didn't want to risk ruining their relationship by rooming with Troy. Abed also develops friendships with the other members of the group, demonstrating that he is quite capable of it, despite the fact that some (namely Pierce, the most elderly and bizarre member of the group) speculate whether or not Abed has Asperger's Syndrome. Abed, however, has never been diagnosed with this disorder so it remains only speculation for now. Abed also seems to be more aware of social cues and situations than he lets on after he tells Jeff that he can tell the difference between real life and television. There's no one else in the study group which Abed is particularly close to; he does have a couple of meaningful moments with others, though. After staying in a lab study for over 26 for Annie's sake, Abed told her it was because she had said they were friends. At moments, each Britta, Jeff, and Shirley act like a surrogate parent to Abed, in both positive and negative ways. Abed's friends don't know exactly how to treat him due to his odd social behavior, but it's clear that they really do care about him and value their relationship with him. Abilities: Abed's most notable "skill" is the ability relate real-life to tropes in television and movies to such an extent that he even refers to certain instances in time as "episodes" and his friends as "characters". Physically, Abed is actually quite coordinated and fit, despite his somewhat scrawny appearance. He also seems to have a substantial talent in dance. 300px|left|I am Batman. Or am I? Yes, I am Batman.Strength: Infinite pop culture wisdom and the ability to take on really odd personas? Weakness: Everything normal? Personality: Abed is one-of-a-kind. Because he was raised on television, Abed relates real-life experiences to situations in television and is able to perceive the behaviors and reactions of others based on the things he has learned from watching the boob tube. Abed is often spot-on in predicting the way his friends act. Abed also misses social cues and doesn't interact with others in normal patterns. When he speaks, he often sounds emotionless, but this is more his speech pattern than an indicator of how he's feeling. Abed is emotional, but has difficulty expressing it. Most notably, Abed expresses his emotions through the films he makes. For instance, he makes a film about his mother and father to express how he feels a great void between him and his father, who he feels blames him for his mother leaving. Abed also does not outwardly express a sense of humor because he hardly ever laughs, though from his list of favorite movies it is obvious he understands and appreciates comedy. Abed is also straight-forward; he doesn't hide behind any pretenses when responding to people. He is blunt and says exactly what is on his mind, even if the situation wouldn't seem appropriate to others. Abed has an interesting way of handling relationships. He clearly is capable of making friends, and he knows how to make them from watching actors do it on television. However, while Abed might seem perfectly content to be on his own and not emotionally attached to anyone, his interactions with his father and Troy, and also how he acts when he finds out his mother isn't coming for Christmas, reveal that he actually treasures these connections dearly and wants to hold on to them. Abed is also very loyal, as he stuck it out for Annie for over 26 hours in the lab study because she had said they were friends. Abed has been classified as a "geek", as well. Abed not only loves movies and television, but he also loves science fiction, fantasy, and video games. His dorm walls are populated by posters of his favorite films, and he spends a lot of time in there watching movies. He also enjoys activities that others might label as childish, such as building blanket forts and playing pretend. He also loves to eat lots and lots of breakfast cereal! Yes, Abed is really a ten-year-old at heart. Abed will also, on occasion, impersonate certain tv trope characters. For instance, in this clip Abed plays the part of a hard-edged, no-nonsense police chief to effectively fire Annie and Shirley from their Greendale security positions. In other instances, Abed has played a vampire, done his own voice-overs, and impersonated other characters such as Don Draper, Bert, and Batman. 300px|right|And he dances, too!Extra: Abed is extra everything. Vertiline Deaths: None yet! Punishments: Also none yet! Relationships Ned: One of the first people our dear Abed met, due mostly to the fact that he was holding a pie. Abed tried to be helpful while Ned was looking for someone, but to no avail. Alas! Hiccup: Funny and lovable underdog hero type. Abed likes this kid. He seems like the kind of person he could have adventurous shenanigans with! Kevas: Dude, Abed doesn't even know this guy's name, but he's a troll! Which, in Abed's book, is pretty darn cool. Even if Kevas thinks there's something wrong with his head... Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Called Category:Fandom Category:Community (F)